1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding device and, more particularly, to a cord winding device for a window covering, such as a Venetian blind, roman shade, roll-up blind and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional window covering, such as a Venetian blind and the like, comprises a headrail, a bottom rail, a plurality of laths mounted between the headrail and the bottom rail, and a lift cord movably mounted on the headrail and connected with the laths to lift or lower the laths. However, the lift cord has an endless shape and is located at a lower position that can be reached by the children so that the children are easily tangled with the lift cord, thereby causing danger to the children. In addition, the lift cord is exposed outward and depend downward from the headrail, thereby greatly decreasing the aesthetic quality of the window covering.